


Your speed for Oliver

by Angeleyes1314



Series: Olivarry replacement moments [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e18 Versus Zoom, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Oliver, spoilers for 02x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1314/pseuds/Angeleyes1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry stared at the wall in horror. Etched messily into the destroyed foundry wall was a message from Zoom. "Your speed for Oliver."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please don't take him away

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight's episode was crazy!  
> I can't believe Wally was taken and that Barry lost his speed ;~;  
> Was thinking what if Oliver was taken instead and had to type this up.  
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes or not being 100% to the episode.  
> I typed this pretty fast and basing off of what I remember.

  
They had a plan. They finally had a plan to get Zoom, identified by Caitlin and Wells as Hunter Zoloman instead of the name Jay Garrick that they use to know him by. Barry felt confident about his plan as Cisco placed the Vibe goggles over his eyes, the blue light indicating them activating. Barry stood near his friend supporting as he whispered “You got this Cisco.”  
  
Cisco nodded raising his hand as it was instantly engulfed in a blue type of energy, a portal of the same color and energy opening up across the room right in front of them. Barry readied himself as seconds slowed down and passed by him before Zoom quickly appeared in front of them. Barry moved into action standing in front of Cisco protectively as Cisco moved out of the way not wanting to be apart of what was about to unfold.  
Zoom took a stance as the mask moved to indicate that he was smirking behind it. “I see reverbs doppelganger has increased his powers.” Barry stiffened but kept his ground. “Hatred is a strong motivator.” Zoom let out a guff of a laugh. “You were unwise to reopen the breaches.” At that Barry smirked a little. “I'm faster now.” Under the mask it was clear one of Jay's eyebrows lifted. “You still won't be able to stop me.” Barry's smirk widen at that. “Let's see”  
  
Not even a second later they both took off in a flash of yellow and blue lightening, Zoom fast on Barry's tail as the raced up and down the street through Central city. As Barry kept running he looked behind him as Zoom was getting closer and closer till they were side by side. Zoom moved his arm to reach for Barry and Barry froze for a split second as the thoughts raced through his head of _Why is he still able to keep up with me?._. Fear was starting to inch into his body when a flash of a memory was before his minds eye ..

 _Barry leaned across the wall outside S.T.A.R Labs, his phone pressed to his ear. “Oliver I'm confidante that this plan will work this time. I'm faster then him now.” A heavy sigh was heard on the other end as well as wind wiping in the background as Oliver was currently running around as the Green Arrow. Barry had slipped outside to call Oliver after team Flash came up with a plan, his boyfriend asking to be kept up to date about the Zoom situation and Barry kept his promise plus he may of just wanted to hear Oliver's voice to calm him down cause even if he was confidante he couldn't help but he a little nervous. “I don't doubt your plan Barry or your speed now but are you sure your ready?” He could hear the hidden panic in Oliver's voice._  
  
_The last time Barry saw Zoom he was kidnapped and lost in Earth 2, Oliver had broken down in worry the whole time till his return and in his arms again. Barry let out a tiny sigh. “I'm ready Ollie.. Just I'm a little nervous you know? What if I mess up or something goes wrong?” Barry knew he shouldn't be questioning himself, it didn't help his nerves. The wind on the other end stopped as Oliver must have. “Bear.. You know I can't stop you from doing this but when your facing him you have to be calm. Even if your afraid you have to steel your nerves and go through with the plan.”_  
  
_Barry smiled even through Oliver couldn't see. His boyfriend always knew how to reassure him. “Yeah..” He sighed and wiped a hand down his face shaking his head. “Yeah, Your right Ollie. I got this.” Oliver made a noise of agreement, even Barry could tell there was a smile on his lips even if he couldn't see it. “You got this. Promise me you'll be careful? … Please come back to me alive.” Barry's smile faltered slightly then turned into a tiny one of affection, his heart beating in his chest. They both knew the dangers of their jobs and every second counted. “I promise Ollie, I'll come out of this alive and then you can hold me for as long as you want till you satisfied i'm ok.” Barry heard Oliver laugh on the other end and then it went silent like Oliver wanted to say more so Barry waited. Oliver's tone was a whisper when he spoke again “I love you Barry..” Barry's eyes widen, his heart picking up speed at the words. They've only been dating a few months and this is the first time any of them have said those 3 words but then again this situation was one they may never see each other again. Barry's smile then could of lite the whole world “I love you to Oliver.”_

Oliver's words of “ _I love you_ ” rang through out his head. Barry strengthen his nerves and pressed the tachyon device. A electric charge surged through him as he moved forward, way beyond Zoom before he entered the labs before Zoom.  
Zoom let out a noise of amusement. “You have gotten faster! Good!” Barry started to move, they both quick to start circling each other around the lobby floor at a normal human speed. “Just more speed for me to take.” Barry smirked again beginning to get a little to confidante. “You want my speed? You have to catch me first.” Barry flashed out of there Zoom right on his heels as they entered another room of the labs, this one bigger and far more empty then the lobby.  
  
In streams of yellow and blue lightening faster then the human eye could see Barry started racing against Zoom, always one step ahead of him. As Zoom was about to reach out for him again he was stopped dead in his track as a cardboard cut out of his dad flung out in front of him. Taking advantage of the working distraction Barry raced up behind Jay throwing punches his way. As the punches made contact with there target Zoom snapped out of it and began the chase after Barry around the room again.  
Barry rounded a corner he knew would have the same effect as Zoom stopped dead in his tracks again but even frozen to the spot as he gazed upon the cardboard cut out of his own mother. With this distraction stronger then the other Barry grabbed the gun Wells left in the room for him and quickly aimed it at Zoom, firing the speed force stopping device around his thigh. Zoom let out a pained noise as he was electrocuted and fell to his knees to the floor.  
  
Barry through the gun, it skidding across the ground as he stormed up to Zoom. He grabbed the back of the black mask, ripping it from his head to reveal Jay's face. A face that instantly spread rage through Barry's body as he shoved Jay back to land flat on his back against the ground. Jay struggle to get a solid stance up onto his elbows. “How did you figure out who I was?” Barry ripped his mask back as he stared down into dark blue eyes. “You made a mistake. You told Caitlin who your doppelganger was.” Barry keeled down next to Jay as he looked to the ground laughing slightly. “Ahh I see... I had to do something. She was trying to cure me. She's a smart girl.” Barry let out a strand chuckle. “How did you know I was Zoom?” Barry let out a breath. “Velocity 9. It turns a speedsters lightning blue when you run fast enough.. or your dying.” Jay shook his head. “We would of helped you Jay! We would of done everything we could!” Jay's head snapped up as he bared his teeth.  
  
“Not everything!” Barry could feel the anger running through his veins with the speedforce. “Caitlin found you a cure!” Jay was quick to counteract. “A TEMPORARY ONE! I'M DYING BARRY! THERE IS ONLY ONE THING THAT CAN GET ME WHAT I NEED!”  
Barry was seething. “And you don't care what you have to do to get it huh? How many lives you destroy trying to get it?! How many people you kill!” Jay's eyes flickered for a second as he screamed back. “No I don't!” Barry stood back up to his full height as he looked down at the man he used to look up to. “Your not so different you know. You and I” Barry turned taking a few steps away running his red clad fingers through his hair. “No we're not.”  
  
Jay let out a grunt as he forced himself to stand up despite the device around his thigh. “Our pasts are similar. You could of easily ended up like me.” Thoughts of a Evil Barry on another earth went through his head. “ _Even if your afraid you have to steel your nerves and go through with the plan._ ” Oliver's soothing voice echoed in his brain and he shook his head. “I would never be like you.” Jay let out a laugh as he shook his own head. “Using my parents against me. That was a good one.” He straightened up his back. “Ahh family. Such a weakness.” Barry frowned at this. “Not to everybody.”  
Jay now looked Barry straight in the eyes. “That, is where you are wrong now it's time to get what I came for.”  
  
Barry actually let out a laugh at this. “Your not getting anything from me. Your not getting anything from anybody ever again Jay.”  
Jay smiled as his eyes flickered again and this time Barry could of sworn that they darkened just a little more then they already were. “You can't lock up the darkness..”  
Barry's smirk turned to a deeper frown then before. “What did you just say?” Jay's smile widen as black flooded his eyes making them truly demonic looking, his tone taking on something totally different then his normal one. “You can't lock up the darkness!” Before Barry could react Jay's hand was moving at inhuman speed as he smashed through the device locked on his leg, the crash it made hitting to the floor echoing throughout the room.  
  
Air mixed with blue lightening rushed past him knocking him to the floor. “Fuck!” Barry quickly got up racing after Zoom, going in and out of the streets of the city in search before coming up empty. He got away! Barry skidded to a stop letting out a frustrating yell before rushing back to the lobby, everyone waiting with there guns ready. “He got away! He got me talking and I let him get away!” Barry's fists slammed against the metal table covered in computer, creating a loud bang. He felt a hand land softly on his shoulder, by the weight and size of it no doubt belonging to Joe. “Barr.. It's not your fault.” Barry turned around ready to protest when the ringing of his phone going off filled the room. He let out a frustrated grunt as he ripped the phone out of his pocket, not bothering to read the caller I.D as he shouted angrily “What do you want?!”  
  
He heard frantic breathing and sobbing on the other end, his angry only fading slightly. “ _B-Barry..!!_ ” The voice on the other end.. . . Was Felicity. Barry's mind quickly focused solely on the girl. “Felicity. Felicity breath. What's wrong? Is Oliver ok?!” He could he the distraught woman trying to calm down as she failed to get out words. “ _O-Oliver.. Z-Zoom he- Oliver-.._ ” Barry's mind quickly went blank as he heard Zoom's name. His phone hit the ground long after he had left, racing down the street towards Star city.  
In a matter of minutes Barry was in the foundry at Felicity's side.  
  
She was flat on her ass on the ground papers around her as she stared at the wall, tears down her face as she clutched the phone to her ear. Barry reached out to her causing her to screech and jump sky high. “Felicity! Felicity! It's ok! It's only me Barry”  
She looked him with wide eyes before his arms were full of a sobbing I.T turned CEO. Barry rubbed her back whispering comforting nothings to her as he tried to calm her down but Barry was also worried about something else. He quickly scanned the room noticing furniture turned over, papers a mess all over the floor and arrows scattered everywhere, the green mask Barry made Oliver under table in two as if it was ripped off Olivers face. Barry felt his heartbeat pick up and throat close at the sight of it. “Felicity where is Oliver? Why did you say Zoom..?”  
She sniffed and moved out of his arms before pointing with a shaky finger towards the wall he didn't even notice.  
  
Confused Barry looked up just to have the breath stolen from his lungs as he began to shake just like his friend, he rose to his feet walking closer to the wall, his eyes wide with absolute fear.  
In front of him was a message messily etched into the stone itself, some spots still burning with slight embers, no doubt from Zoom.  
Barry fell to his knees as he let out a deafening sobbing scream.  
“ ** _Your speed_**  
**_For Oliver_** ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has to give up the one thing Zoom wanted for the one thing Barry doesn't want to lose.

Oliver opened his eyes slowly, his head pounding behind those eyes. He sat up straighter moving his hand to rub his head but finding it restricted, a sound of chains moving with it ringing in his cell. What the fuck happened... He tried hard to remember through the sleepy fog in his head until it came all rushing back at once.   
  
**_Blue lightening engulfed the foundry, Felicity's scream ringing throughout the space as Oliver almost fell out of his seat in a race to his bow in the display case. Before his still gloved hand could reach his precious bow a black glove appeared out of the blue light and tightened around his wrist, yanking him across the room. When they came to a stop Oliver looked up into the ink black eyes of Zoom, the wall on fire in his side vision. “Flash is going to give me what I came for and your going to help me get it Mr. Queen.” Oliver's eyes widen at Zoom's words and he quickly turned to Felicity's shocked form. “Felicity tell Barry not..!!” He couldn't even finish, the world went black but not before the sound of more screaming then wind was heard._**   
  
Oliver quickly stood up but was caught on the chains holding his wrists. He was still in his Arrow suit but the mask was gone and hood down. He quickly scanned the room to analyze his surroundings. He was chained, in a glass cell of some kind, in a dark room he has never seen before. He struggled against the chains to get free somehow, he had to get to Barry and fast. As he was struggling the blue lightening from earlier appeared and with it Zoom was standing in front of his prison. A growl left Oliver's throat before he could help it as he pulled on the chains.  
  
“Let me the fuck go you monster!” He shouted as Zoom let out a chuckle. “Soon Mr. Queen but not before you help me get the Flash's speed.” Oliver stopped struggling as his eyes widen. Barry's speed? “As if I would help you do anything to Barry! Barry would never give you his speed!” Zoom's soulless eyes looking into his blue ones as he laughed the most sinister sound Oliver has ever heard and he's heard a lot. “That is where you are wrong Oliver.” Zoom moved closed to the glass as Oliver stepped back preparing himself.  
  
“You have already done your part and Barry has already given up. You'll see soon enough.” With that he was gone in the blind of a eye, Oliver's yell following his exit. A yell so loud it almost seemed to vibrate the glass he was trapped in.  
  
Barry sped into Star labs main room in a angry flash before safely putting Felicity's feet to solid ground. He rounded over the desk of computers as quickly as he normally could, “We need to get a hold of Zoom. He can have it.” Caitlin looked up as Joe quickly stomped forward. “Absolutely not Barry! You can't give then psycho your speed!” The tone in Joe's voice broke Barry's heart. He had told them everything that had happened on his run over and it was as if Joe did have a care in him that Zoom had Oliver. He knew Joe disliked Oliver but he also knew what Oliver was to Barry. Barry spun around his face contoured in anger as he stared Joe in the eye. “He has Oliver Joe! I can't beat him, hes to fast even with the device. I know you hate Oliver but I love him! I can't let him die over this Joe! ENOUGH PEOPLE HAVE DIED FOR ME AND I REFUSE TO LET HIM BE ANOTHER ONE!” Hot tears ran down his red cheeks as his volume just got louder and louder.  
  
Joe looked stunned, everyone was silent as they waited. “I didn't know he meant just that much to you Barr..” Joe's whisper made tears fall out of his eyes faster but he shook his head turning to Cisco. He didn't have time for this, he needed to contact Jay and get Oliver back safe and alive now. “Cisco I need you to vibe. Tell Jay he can have my speed if he brings Oliver back safe and sound here.” Cisco looked like he was about to protest but after that display with Joe seemed to think better and went to grab his Vibe goggles. Barry sped off into another room before returning holding Jay's helmet before handing it off to Cisco.  
As Cisco grabbed it his goggles lite up blue indicating he was vibing.   
  
Cisco's view melted away from inside star labs to inside the same room Zoom was holding Jessie and Barry prisoner on earth 2. The scene was washed in hue's of blue and grey as he looked around, Zoom was sitting in a chair as if he was waiting for this, Oliver was chained up in one of the cells. He was standing there silent, he face a mask of furry and revenge. Cisco looked him over quickly, burning into his mind to tell Barry that he was ok. Zoom stood up as slowly as he looked around “Cisco..” That snapped Cisco's attention back to the reason why he was here. He gulped in a breath of air before speaking up “Bring Oliver back safely and Barry will give you what you asked for.” Jay's smile could be seen before Cisco's vision melted back into present day inside star labs.  
Barry was holding his shoulders, a worried expression clearly written across his face. Cisco dropped the helmet and reached up to rip off his goggles. “He's coming with Oliver” was the only thing to leave his lips before the air almost seemed to be sucked out of the room, Zoom standing in the middle of the floor with a chained up Oliver, papers flying everywhere. Barry let out a gasp and only moved one foot forward to his boyfriend before Zoom's black gloved hand was against Oliver's neck. “Not so fast Flash, First you give me what I want.” Oliver's was struggling and gasping for air but looking at Barry pleadingly not to do this. “Ok! Ok! Just stop hurting him!” Barry shouted as the hand was taken away from Oliver.  
  
Oliver sucked in lungs full of air before rasping “Barry.. Please don't. I'm not worth it.” Barry's heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to have a anxiety attack, he shook his head as he looked at Caitlin to get it ready. Zoom was getting impatient and he had to hurry. “Your wrong Oliver.. Your worth more then you understand.” Barry whispered loud enough for him to hear as he headed into the room with the treadmill. Oliver's shouting of “No!” could be heard but he ignored it as he stepped up to the machine.  
Caitlin's voice filled the speakers signaling he was ready to run. Barry took a deep sad breath as he readied himself. Putting one foot in front of the other he started out slow but then quickly his speed was increasing, creating yellow lightening to form every now and then around him. Jolt's of pain hitting throughout his body every now and then as the energy was literally ripped from him. He could feel himself getting slower, the heated energy leaving his body cold, his speed draining out of him before there was nothing left and the treadmill propelled his body backwards into the boxes they always stacked there for him.  
  
Shout's of his name filled the room before a hand was around his throat, a laugh dripping with sin filling his ears “Now that I have what I want, it's time for your end Flash!” Barry was dazed and confused, his speed gone and now the air leaving him then not returning. More shouting was heard before Zoom let out a yell and let go. Barry fell to the floor coughing, looking up through blurry vision to see Oliver standing in the door with.. Is that the prototype bow Cisco was working on? In his hands and Caitlin disappearing in the blink of a eye. The sound of the bow hitting the floor caught up to his ears before strong bare arms wrapped around him. “Barr you stupid.. How could you?.. Oh god Barry..” Oliver's frantic and sad voice was heard.  
He opened his eyes to see that Oliver was alive and ok. He was here and Barry was in his arms just like he promised he would be, speed or no speed. “I love you Oliver.” Barry smiled regardless of the situation and Oliver couldn't help but smiled back, his eyes watery with tears he refused to let fall. “I love you to Barry. We'll get through this together.” Barry nodded before shutting his eyes and nodding off in Oliver's arms as everyone was freaking out over everything. He knew he had to get up and help find Caitlin but he couldn't.  
His energy was gone and everything was cold. before he knew it he was unconscious as Oliver's voice filled his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to remember the end of this episode the best I could. I hope you like it. Sorry for the long wait!   
> It's Olivarry week and I might write some things for it but late since I'm busy all this week.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one shot but it was turning out way to long haha  
> I was going to continue but then decided to make it 2 chapters since I really like where i left it here.  
> Don't worry, I'm only basing it on the episode so if you watched 02x18 then you get the basics of what is coming up and that the chapter won't be as long lol.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
